


Is There a Happily Ever After After All?

by Nozomu7Yashilko



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Moonstone, Varian is trying his best, considering there is no more canon I guess it’s kinda fair game tho, hurt incantation, let my awful tags be, new to tagging, possibly, the Demanitus scroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomu7Yashilko/pseuds/Nozomu7Yashilko
Summary: ”The magic in Corona is not gone. Not all of it, anyway, he thinks. Most of it has faded but Varian has a hunch there’s something off, still. It’s a feeling he can’t quite explain but sometimes, recently, it has begun to consume him.”After all the dust settles on Corona, Varian has more time to think.
Relationships: Rudiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Is There a Happily Ever After After All?

  
Varian paces around his lab, side stepping the huge holes in his floor, not yet filled or covered with any kind of carpet. He hasn’t had the time, with all the new reparations happening around. Though he was happy his dad did want his input, it seemed for the rest of the citizens of Corona, they decided to seek it out too.

A calling chitter quickly pulls him from his thoughts.

Varian glaces its way.

Ruddiger looks on, a ripe red apple in his hands, face a mix of concerned care and slight—though sunken by the cute way he held his paws—seriousness. Before meeting Ruddiger, Varian never knew pressure could come so strong from something so small as a raccoon.

“I know buddy,” he says, slipping onto a stool as he strokes his companion’s soft but choppy fur. “I should stop worrying about it, but maybe I’m _missing_ something.” Varian gingerly gets up to continue his endless looping stride on the stone floor.

The magic in Corona is not gone. Not all of it, anyway, he thinks. Most of it has faded but Varian has a hunch there’s something off, still. It’s a feeling he can’t quite explain but sometimes, recently, it has begun to consume him.

Corona, Old Corona, simply still feels fake and so stale even with the knowledge that everything was happily ever after, after it all. _Wasn’t it?_ Was there something wrong with him amongst all the newfound peace in the land? He sinks deeper into the pit of despair he’d recently dug out for himself.

No, he’s not crazy, he thinks, because if everybody is happy and Corona has gone back to normal—good as new, good as gold—then he was happy.

The pit in his stomach remains, so Varian tries something else.

Melodies have been humming through the calm, sweet air all day in Corona, all days, cheery happy songs. He tries to bring one up to mind.

It comes easy, but he isn’t expecting it when it does.

Varian starts to hum the tune nonetheless, lightly singing it in a whisper, because maybe the song wasn’t meant for this, but to him, it was a happy song. A song that made him very happy.

_ “Wither and decay, _

_ End this destiny,” _

The song that freed his father.

_ “Break these earthly chains, _

_ And set the spirit free...” _

Was that all there was to it?

That was all Rapunzel had said when she used it on the amber. Just those four lines. Right?

He thinks on it. Varian hunches his shoulders and snaps his head over to the old box on his workbench. The script translation that he was working on for Rapunzel was in there and had been since he put it in there after they defeated Zhan Tiri. He thought he wouldn’t need it, but something urges him to look it over again.

And again.

_ And again. _

Did he miss something somehow?

Varian suppresses a tingle that runs down his spine at the thought of it. If he had... if he had forgotten  _ anything _ , anything at all, it was possible Zhan Tiri was not gone. Or at least, not for good. _Corona could still be in danger._

He doesn’t want to be like Demanitus in that aspect if he can help it. If something was still there, he would find it. Varian doesn’t want to have to put off the problems—if there were any—for the next generation of people to have to solve them for him because of his seemingly insignificant failures right now.

Whatever this feeling that is bothering him is, Varian has no doubt that he will find it, and somehow, to the best he possibly can, he will fix whatever is broken still. Whatever this feeling is that does not fit into place with Corona and the way it’s supposed to be now.

No matter how long it takes, he will find it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work on the archive! So whoopee for me lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this and encourage you to leave a comment if you have any nice criticisms or thoughts. 
> 
> Whether I will write more of this, I’m not sure of, but if I get inspired enough and manage to commit to it there may be more.


End file.
